


Fly Away

by Kateface



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateface/pseuds/Kateface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She deserved more than dirty motel rooms and the constant feeling of having to look over her shoulder, she deserved to be able to trust people and not have to hold back from them. She deserved so much more but that was all he had to offer her and yet she was still here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Away

Robb lay awake in the dark and for a cold, rational moment he could see the inevitability of their situation and guilt swirled in his stomach. Shifting his weight onto his hip he looked down at Margaery as she slept peacefully at his side.

They couldn’t run forever, the Lannisters would find them eventually and God only knows what they had planned for them when they found them. She deserved more than dirty motel rooms and the constant feeling of having to look over her shoulder, she deserved to be able to trust people and not have to hold back from them. She deserved so much more but that was all he had to offer her and yet she was still here. That thought alone was enough to hold his dark thoughts at bay for now. Smiling down at the slight figure that slept beside him he hooked an arm over her waist and pulled her close. 

\- 

Robb Stark had excelled at maths and science at school, anything where he had to find a pattern. He was the one who came up with the most successful tactics when they were playing any games in the playground at school. Robb Stark had always made logical decisions, except for where a pretty face was involved and Margaery Tyrell was the prettiest face he had ever seen. 

Robert Baratheon had died a year before Robb had anything to do with the family. His son had swiftly rid the organisation of any Baratheons meaning that there were a number of positions available and Robb had been running the books for him ever since. Joffrey had money pouring in from various rackets and no desire to keep an eye on it, only to spend it. That was where Robb came in. It was his job to clean it all up before it hit Joffrey’s bank account and he was free to fritter it away on booze, women and cars. The work was easy enough, Robb had always found comfort in numbers and logic and strategy and he was good at it; so good the Joffrey had invited him to the party that would prove to be his downfall. 

It was the first time that he had seen Margaery Tyrell in person. It was a universally accepted truth that Margaery Tyrell was hot but you didn’t get to see her legs in photos. Robb shoved any impure thoughts about Margaery from his head; Margaery was Joffreys girl, Margaery was off limits. Deciding to stay away from her for good measure he made his way towards the bar, but she had other ideas and made it her business to seek Robb out and speak to him. 

She wanted to understand the details of what it was that he did exactly, the ins and the outs and the complicated little bits. He explained to her the how, what and why of his work and found himself totally lost in the conversation. She frowned slightly as she tried to understand the more complicated parts of his work and looked delighted as she began to understand more. She was genuinely interested in what he did in a way that Joffrey never had been. She had thanked him for his hard work with a grace that Joffrey would never possess and he had never looked back. 

After their initial encounter she would drop in on the dusty little office he worked in sporadically, sometimes with a box of doughnuts for them all, sometimes empty handed but always with a smile and a few words for Robb. He couldn’t pinpoint the moment that it changed from a few smiles, to a chat, to something more but before he knew it he had her number saved in his phone under a pseudonym and there wasn’t a day that they weren’t in touch almost constantly. 

It had been that way for months, and honestly if Joffrey wasn’t such a monumental prick he would have felt bad but he was, so he didn’t. Not about what they were doing to the jumped up little prick at least. When it came to the thought of what Joffrey did with Margaery when she left Robb’s bed and returned to his he became damn near murderous. 

Time went on, weeks and months, before anyone noticed them. Robb didn’t know what had given them away, a look or a smile perhaps but people started to talk and not only about the way that Margaery was with the accountant. She was much less affectionate with Joffrey as well, a lie that was added to the first rumour to make it more believeable, Margaery was a consummate professional and that was how she viewd her relationship with Joffrey. 

They had to leave. Robb had been at the house delivering the books when his mind had been made up. He had walked around the corner into the living room whistling a happy little tune that died in his mouth as Joffrey’s suspicious, watery eyes flicked from Margaery to himself. Frowning he looked around and tried to catch Margaery’s eye. The atmosphere in the room was suffocating, a feeling that was only amplified by the fact that Margaery refused to turn her head even slightly to look at him for fear of setting Joffrey off again. Taking in the expensive looking vase that lay on the carpet in pieces at Margaery’s feet, smashed against the wall near her head. 

He had to get out her away from here. He had to get her away from _him_. 

So they had done it. They had run and it wasn’t until they were a hundred miles away that he realised what she had done. He had been reaching in the back for a bottle of water when he had dug his hand in one of her bags and pulled a hand full of notes out. Looking around he felt panic fill his gut as he tore the bag open and realised that it was full of notes. 

He had stopped the car suddenly the screech of tyre on tarmac waking her from her sleep and they had their first fight. 

A huge screaming row about how stupid she was for taking it, about how Joffrey would definitely come after them now. Margaery had laughed at that and Robb had felt his temper almost boil over more than it already was doing. She was quick to point out that Robb was mad if he thought there was any way Joffrey would let either of them humiliate him the way they had without some sort of punishment and the fear in her voice made his stomach do an unpleasant flip. She had taken it for them, it was to encourage the people they met to help them. He prayed that she was right.


End file.
